jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Lord Zeraxos
Demon Lord Zeraxos is the "lord of all hells" in the Jerma universe. His appearance is rarely a good thing, and he is one of the only truly evil beings in the canon. History Not much is known about the backstory of Demon Lord Zeraxos. It's possible that he has existed since the beginning of time, being the lord of all hells. Jerma has claimed that Zeraxos is the most powerful being in hell, and implies that his power might be on par if not higher than the likes of Super Jex and the Super BSOD. Zeraxos has had some sort of feud with The Slim Jim Guy for over 2,000 years, though what it is about is unknown. Appearances Demon Lord at Freddy's Demon Lord Zeraxos first appeared on Jerma's Youtube channel playing Five Night's at Freddy's ''when every other Youtuber was doing it too. He claimed to have taken Jerma's soul and would only release it after he got to play some ''FNAF. He remained fairly unfazed as he played the notorious horror game, as it is difficult to frighten the lord of all hells. In the Ring Jerma Rumble 3 Demon Lord Zeraxos appeared in the third Jerma Rumble, emerging from a portal in the canvas while Grandpa was singing the American anthem before the event. He would immediately solidify himself as a "heel" by choke-slamming Grandpa, and subsequently Sonic, into hell before the Rumble even began. When Turtimos the Adolescent Warrior, the real first Rumble contestant, arrived, Zeraxos yielded and begrudgingly left the ring to let the Rumble continue. Around the time the ninth wrestler, The Mime, entered the ring, Demon Lord Zeraxos would temporarily join the commentary team, attempting to explain his previous actions. However, once the tenth wrestler, The Slim Jim Guy, entered the ring, Zeraxos revealed that he had a 2,000 year feud going with The Slim Jim Guy. Zeraxos began throwing a fit, frustrated that The Slim Jim Guy was invited at all. He then rushed the ring (which is actually a legal move in a standard Royal Rumble) and choke-slammed The Slim Jim Guy into hell too. He proceeded to murder many other wrestlers in a similar fashion, including The Mime, Candyman, and Count Chocula. The Egg and Miserable Mikey were the only ones spared. Just when the Rumble was about to be cancelled, Mr. Sneak Man emerged from under the ring to attack Zeraxos - however, the Demon Lord easily overpowered him. Zeraxos, believing he could pull off a high-risk move, climbed the top turnbuckle, but this allowed Mr. Sneak Man the perfect opportunity to do a choke-slam of his own on Zeraxos, sending him crashing into the announcer table. This would severely injure Zeraxos, who would need medical help to exit the arena, much to the delight of the Jermaverse. Jerma Rumble - Live Action Zeraxos appeared soon after Burgah Boy was eliminated, He was furious he was not invited to the Rumble and further offended seeing that the "Guy with a bag on his head" was participating. In his anger, Zeraxos flung a "shitty CG fireball" at the unconscious Jerma, burning him alive. Zeraxos proceeded to prepare a powerful spell, causing the cameras to glitch out and the ground to shake, eliminating Dick Richard in the process. Zeraxos was stopped by The Apple who sneaked up behind him, stopping him from casting the spell with a baseball bat. Seeing this, Carl Griffinsteed eliminated himself in order to help The Apple fight Zeraxos, and for all we know they could still be fighting to this day. Bond. Jerms Bond. While Jerma played I Expect You To Die, Zeraxos attempted to launch a Super Virus onto Earth with the help of the evil organization Zoraxis. It almost launched, but Jerma disguised as a window washer broke in and destroyed the virus with the chemical compoud ReNnY. Zeraxos is never seen in person during these events. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil